


Anchor

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: After the latest chapter I'm sure there is need for hugs and more. And red hair sometimes turns really dark when it's wet. I believe Reynirs does, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts), [MadameFolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/gifts), [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



> Thank you for making the requests that prompted me to draw this! I enjoyed making this but when I got to the point of actually posting it it feels super scary for some reason. I hope you like it!

[](http://imgur.com/u1BWGd5)


End file.
